


Clatter

by death_of_romeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_of_romeo/pseuds/death_of_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crew isn't about getting rich and famous, cheating your way to the top. Sometimes, having a crew is just about having a family. Not everyone has one of those, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clatter

It all starts with a phone call.

Well, actually, that isn't completely true. 

It all starts when his future boss catches wind of a string of murders all the way over in Georgia. Normally, he wouldn't bother. Those lone killers, he tells his small crew of four, they're the ones you oughta look out for. But as the story grows and as the details of the murders come in (one guy, stabbed a total of eighty-something times, another had his head blown clean off, the poor guy), the man begins to warm up to the idea of recruiting another member in to his gang. As he's told, the killer out in Georgia goes by the name Ryan Haywood. He's told the man lives a simple life, he has a wife, two kids. He sounds pretty normal, but then again, only the sickest of murderers build up a clean reality around them. It's the only way they get by.

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon when Ryan gets the call. It's a foreign area code, but he doesn't question it. He tells his family that it's a call from work, but even with this, he still keeps his voice at a low, hushed tone. Yes, he's in the next room over but he doesn't know what this phone call will entail. 

It's a call from a guy in California. Los Santos, and he remembers that name from somewhere. The news, maybe. He listens to what the man has to say and, despite it being a phone call, he nods at the mention of him leaving, of him going to join this stranger's crew. It sounds like a decent job. The man tells him that the crew will hit six members if he joins, that there's still two others that may be joining them soon enough, too, but they can't compare to him. His boss (Geoff, as he soon learns) doesn't say this, but the way the man speaks of the other two makes Ryan think they're just recruits, free prey. He wonders how much trouble he would be in if he killed those two, but he doesn't speak this thought out loud. He asks for a week. He has to settle some things, has to leave without a trace. Geoff agrees. 

Over the next week, some old scores are settled. If he's leaving this town, he might as well do it with a bang. He loses track of how much innocent blood he sheds during these seven days and nights, but he knows that it's enough to satisfy both his new crew (and boss) and whatever old demons he still has inside of him. The latter he isn't sure of, but he at least hopes. 

The flight to California is nice, relaxing. When he arrives in the new state, he is greeted by a group of three men that look to be only adults in the physical form. One is hung up on another, and Ryan learns first that, yes, a foreign accent can be absolutely horrendous. The third looks like he doesn't care to be there, and Ryan likes that. The three rush over to him, greet him. He learns their names (Michael, Gavin, Ray), he learns that they're his "new family, Rye!". He wants to punch the British idiot for this, but decides against it; he wouldn't want to give the wrong impression, now would he? 

On the drive home (home being a very loose term), Michael explains that Geoff and Jack aren't home right now. He explains that those two are "off dealing with the new recruits", and Ryan ignores the urge to delve further in to the subject. He opts to just stay quiet, instead, but that seems to only fuel the conversation. Gavin asks what it's like in Georgia, since he's apparently never been. Michael quickly tells him to be quiet. Ray never speaks. He only stares out the window, watches the scenery whip past them like they're just days passing him by. Again, Ryan likes this. It reminds him a lot of himself. He wonders what Ray contributes to the group, but chooses not to ask. Not right now, anyway.

When they arrive home (home apparently being a large mansion - this crew must make good money), Gavin is quick to get inside. Nobody explains this, but Ryan can see the fear in his eyes; he's wanted somewhere. He isn't in danger, though, not in a place like this, but the kid must still be new to everything. Michael points to the hallway to their left as they walk in. He tells Ryan that "hey, your room is the last one on the right", and Ryan of course thanks him. It's common courtesy, isn't it? Ray scoffs at this, mumbles something about Ryan trying too hard, and it takes everything in Ryan's heart to not call the kid out on it. In his world, people don't get away with disrespecting him, but he wants to be nice today. He wants to get in to this crew on good terms. He takes his things to his room, sighs quietly at the sight of the large bay window looking out to the backyard. He shuts the door, starts to unpack. He tries to forget the fact that, of the five members of the crew, one already must hate him, and the other two seem to be rather apathetic to his arrival. He hopes that Geoff and Jack will feel differently. He isn't sure why he wants to be so accepted so badly, so he just tries to ignore it. He unpacks. In his bag, there's a mask. He hasn't worn it in years (it was an early choice - he grew out of the decision years and years ago), and he isn't even sure why he chose to bring it with him, but he keeps it. He puts it in a drawer by his bed, just in case. 

After unpacking most of his things, he opts to take a short nap. It's been a busy day, and he may as well rest up to meet the others later, right? 

 


End file.
